


La Verdad  /  The Truth

by lainspectorayelprofesor (redqueenoctavia)



Series: Marquillo  |  Predictions [2]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Confrontations, English, Español, F/M, Headcanon, LCDP Part 5, P5 headcanon, Plans For The Future
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/lainspectorayelprofesor
Summary: The gang gets together to remember Nairobi and honor her. They decide to share things that the others don't know about her, and Tokio reveals that Nairobi was going to have El Profesor’s baby. Raquel accidentally overhears the conversation and decides to clear things up with Sergio.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Series: Marquillo  |  Predictions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699552
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. ESP

Era un raro momento de paz en el Banco de España.

Con la excepción de Lisboa y Manila, que se encargaban de los rehenes y de los hornos, toda la banda se juntó en una de las grandes salas del Banco para recordar a Nairobi y honrarla.

En su afectuosa conversación, decidieron compartir cosas sobre su compañera fallecida que nadie más sabía. Un pequeño pedazo de Nairobi que era completamente nuevo para alguien.

Helsinki contó historias del tiempo que pasaron juntos tras el primer atraco, cómo Nairobi se convirtió en su nueva familia...

Todos compartieron una pequeña historia de Nairobi. Pero Bogotá simplemente escuchó en silencio, sus ojos brillando con lágrimas que no se atrevió a derramar.

Luego, le tocó a Tokio contar algo sobre su amiga, y todos la miraron.

“Pues…” ella sonrió. “Nairobi iba tener un hijo con El Profesor.”

Todos la miraban en choque.

Una voz vino de detrás de Tokio.

“¿Qué dices?”

Raquel estaba de pie en la puerta, con la mirada perdida.

Todos los demás estaban tan sorprendidos como Lisboa. Pero aún así consiguieron darle una mirada de lástima, al descubrir que el hombre que amaba casi tuvo un bebé con una amiga suya en secreto.

“Lisboa… ¿qué haces tú aquí?” Tokio preguntó.

“Mi turno ha terminado. Matías se encargó de los hornos,” ella lo explicó entumecidamente. “No me has contestado.”

No hubo respuesta a su propia pregunta.

Raquel estaba perdiendo la paciencia… Junto con su mente.

_¿De qué demonios estaba Tokio hablando? ¿La había estado engañando Sergio? No, eso era imposible... ¿Verdad?_

“Tokio, ¿de qué mierda estás hablando?” ella exigió saber.

Tokio le explicó todo. Cómo Nairobi quería tener otro bebé y quería que el niño tuviera los mejores genes posibles, así que había deseado tener un mini-Profesor. Y que él había aceptado.

Raquel entendió la motivación de su amiga, pero el hecho de que nadie – especialmente el hombre del que estaba enamorada y que sería el padre de este niño – le había dicho nada… le dolió profundamente.

Después de tantos disgustos, el corazón de Raquel no se rompía tan fácilmente actualmente. Pero aún así fue un nuevo golpe.

Sintió el palpitar de su corazón fuera de su pecho.

“Perdonadme... Necesito tomar un poco de aire.”

Pero eso fue sólo una excusa. Lo que Raquel necesitaba era tiempo a solas.

Para pensar, para recuperar su sentido... y preguntarse qué había estado pensando Sergio.

Lisboa salió de la sala, atrofiada.

Tokio cerró los ojos.

“La he cagado bien, ¿no?”

“No, lo hizo él mismo,” Estocolmo dijo de forma imparcial.

Se levantó para seguir a Raquel.

*******

Raquel se refugió en el despacho del Gobernador.

No sabía que pensar.

Primero, fueron sus discusiones en viaje durante los primeros días del atraco, sus explosiones de ira y sus crueles palabras...

Ahora, ella se entera que él iba a darle a una amiga de ambos su esperma para que ella pudiera tener su bebé, sin siquiera una palabra para ella.

_¿Qué significaba esto para ellos?_

Mónica la encontró allí, sentada en el suelo, con la mirada fija en el suelo...

Podía ver que su amiga estaba sufriendo, pero no sabía qué decir en una situación como ésta.

Así que simplemente se sentó al lado de Raquel y tomó su mano.

Unos instantes más tarde, Mónica finalmente habló.

“Él debería haberte dicho algo.”

Raquel se rió sin humor.

“Sí, pero no lo hizo...”

Ella sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas mientras su corazón se llenaba de una silenciosa ira.

“No sé qué le pasa,” dice a Mónica.

Ella asintió, pensando en sus propios problemas con Denver.

“Hombres...”

_¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora?_

_¿Qué se esperaba que hiciera con esta información?_

Sólo había una cosa a hacer.

Confrontarlo.

Raquel habló por el intercomunicador.

“Eh, ¿banda?” ella empezó. “¿Podrían darme un momento a solas con El Profesor?”

Acordando con su silenciosa decisión, Estocolmo asintió y añadió al micrófono: “Sí, vamos a darles un momento a solas. ¡Todos, por favor, salgan de las comunicaciones!”

Raquel le dijo “Gracias” en silencio a Mónica antes de que saliera.

El resto del grupo ya sabía que era un asunto privado, y no tenían por qué escuchar su conversación. Así que, con respeto, se quitaron los auriculares.

Un momento después, cuando ya estaban a solas, su voz la alcanzó.

“Lisboa, ¿pasa algo?”

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Raquel pudiera hablar.

“Dímelo tu,” le dice sin piedad. “¿En serio que ibas a tener un hijo con otra mujer sin contármelo?”

Sergio estaba sorprendido, y algo aturdido pelo rebate. 

“Y ni te ocurrió a preguntarme si me incomoda que tengas un hijo con otra mujer. Otra mujer, que además de nuestra amiga, era como nuestra familia.”

“Eh, Raquel… No creo que sea el momento adecuado para hablar de estas cosas. Podemos hablar cuando salgas de ahí.”

“Me da igual,” ella siguió, sin descanso. “Vamos a resolver esto y ya.”

Ella sentía la sangre a hervir.

“De verdad, Raquel, no pensé que te importaras.”

“Es más que obvio que no estabas pensando…”

“Perdóname, pero nunca pareciste tener muchas ganas de tener más hijos,” él le dijo. “Y además, ya tenemos a Paula. La quiero como si fuera mi propia hija, ya lo sabes.”

Eso detuvo su furia un poco.

“Sí, lo sé.” Ella intentó contener las lágrimas. Suspiró, cansada. “En serio, Sergio… ¿Qué te pasa?”

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ellos.

“Realmente iba a decírtelo, Raquel... cuando toda esta locura hubiera terminado.”

“Bueno, es un asunto irrelevante ahora…” ella dijo suavemente, con pesar. “Nairobi ya no está aquí.”

Sergio sintió las lágrimas volviendo.

“No… no está.”

Pero el asunto no había terminado. Aún no. No para ella.

“Sergio, ¿por qué nunca hemos hablado de tener hijos?”

“No...No lo sé. Supongo que el tema nunca se presentó.”

“Es que nunca hablamos del futuro, sólo vivimos el presente. Y… yo quiero más.”

Sergio sintió su corazón parar.

_¿Estaba rompiendo con él?_

“¿Qué es lo que quieres?” él preguntó, con temor.

Raquel sonrió. “Quiero casarme contigo, quiero ser tuya para siempre. Quiero tener más hijos contigo... y criarlos en nuestro pequeño paraíso.” Después de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días, ella no quería perder más tiempo. “¿Qué te parece eso?”

Él se rió, con lágrimas en los ojos

“Claro que sí. Ni hace falta pensarlo.”

Ella no podía creerlo…

Sonriendo, preguntó, “¿En serio?”

“¡Sí! Y estoy seguro de que a Paula le gustaría tener un hermanito.”

“Pues no te preocupes, Profesor… Tan pronto como salga de aquí, podemos empezar a intentar. Te prometo.”

Ellos se rieron, con alegría en sus corazones.

Luego, la risa de Sergio se apagó y se quedó callado.

“Sierra ha vuelto,” él le explicó a Raquel, desapasionado y con preocupación en su voz.

“Vale. Hablaremos pronto…marido.”

“Raquel...” él empezó.

“¿Sí?”

Ni siquiera le importaba que no estaban solos.

“Te quiero.”

Ella esbozó una gran sonrisa.

“También te quiero.”

Desconectaron la comunicación.

Raquel suspiró, con la mano sobre su corazón y sonrió.

Era el principio de algo nuevo para ellos.

Y ciertamente sería un futuro precioso.


	2. ENG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [English translation of _La Verdad_ ]

It was a rare moment of peace at the Bank of Spain.

With the exception of Lisboa and Manila, who were in charge of the hostages and the ovens, the whole gang gathered in one of the big rooms of the Bank to remember and honor Nairobi.

Amidst their warm conversation, they decided to share things about their deceased friend that no one else knew. A little piece of Nairobi that was completely new to someone.

Helsinki told stories of the time they spent together after the first heist, how Nairobi had become his new family...

Everyone else shared a little tale about Nairobi. But Bogota simply listened in silence, his eyes shining with tears he didn't dare to shed.

Then, it was Tokyo's turn to tell something about their friend, and everyone looked at her.

“Well...” she smiled. “Nairobi was going to have a baby with El Profesor.”

Everyone looked at her in shock.

A voice came from behind Tokyo.

“What did you say?”

Raquel was standing in the doorway, staring blankly.

Everyone else was as surprised as Lisboa. But they still managed to give her a look of pity, as she discovered that the man she loved almost had a baby with a friend of hers in secret.

“Lisboa... what are you doing here?” Tokyo asked.

“My shift ended. Matías took charge of the ovens,” she explained numbly. “You haven't answered me.”

There was no answer to her own question.

Raquel was losing her patience... Along with her mind.

_What the hell was Tokyo talking about? Had Sergio been cheating on her? No, that was impossible..._ _Right?_

“Tokyo, what the fuck are you talking about?” she demanded to know.

Tokyo explained everything to her. How Nairobi had wanted to have another baby and she had wanted the child to have the best possible genes, so she had wished for a mini-Profesor. And that he had agreed.

Raquel understood her friend's motivation, but the fact that nobody - especially the man she was in love with and who would be the father of this child - had told her anything… it hurt her immensely.

After so many heartaches, Raquel’s heart was not so easily broken these days. But it was still a new blow.

She felt her heart beating out of her chest.

“Excuse me... I need to get some air.”

But that was just an excuse. What Raquel needed was some time alone.

To think, to come to her senses... and to wonder what Sergio had been thinking.

Lisboa walked out of the room, stunted.

Tokyo closed her eyes.

“I screwed up, didn't I?”

“No, he did that himself,” Stockholm said impartially.

She got up to follow Raquel.

*******

Raquel took refuge in the Governor's office.

She didn't know what to think.

First, it was their arguments on the road during the first days of the heist, his outbursts of anger and his cruel words...

Now, she learns that he was going to give a friend of theirs his sperm so that she could have his baby, without even saying a word to her.

_What did this mean for them?_

Mónica found her there, sitting on the floor, staring down at it.

She could see that her friend was suffering, but she didn't know what to say in a situation like this.

So she just sat down next to Raquel and took her hand.

A few moments later, Mónica finally spoke.

“He should have said something to you.”

Raquel laughed without humor.

“Yeah, but he didn't...”

She felt her eyes fill with tears as her heart filled with a quiet anger.

“I don't know what's wrong with him,” she says to Mónica.

The other woman nodded, thinking about her own problems with Denver.

“Men...”

_What was she supposed to do now?_

_What was she expected to do with this information?_

There was only one thing to do.

Confront him.

Raquel spoke over the comms.

“Hey, gang?” she started. “Could I have a moment alone with El Profesor?”

Agreeing with her decision, Stockholm nodded and added into the mic: “Yes, let's give them a moment alone. Everyone, please get off the air!”

Raquel quietly said “Thank you” to Monica as she left the room.

The rest of the group already knew this was a private matter, and they had no business listening in on their conversation. So, respectfully, they all took off their earpieces.

A moment later, when they were alone, his voice reached her.

“Lisboa, is something wrong?”

There was silence before Raquel could speak.

“You tell me,” she said mercilessly. “Were you really going to have a child with another woman without telling me?”

Sergio was surprised, and somewhat dazed with her outburst. 

“And you didn't even think to ask me if I was comfortable with you having a baby with another woman. Another woman who - besides being our friend - was like our family.”

“Eh, Raquel... I don't think this is the right time to talk about these things. We can talk when you get out of there.”

“I don't care,” she went on, relentless. “We’re having this out now.”

She felt her blood boil.

“Really, Raquel, I didn't think you would mind.”

“It's more than obvious that you weren’t thinking...”

“I’m sorry, but you never seemed to want more children,” he said. “And besides, we already have Paula. I love her like she was my own daughter, you know that.”

That halted her anger somewhat.

“Yes, I know.” She tried to hold back her tears. Then sighed, tired. “Seriously, Sergio... What's wrong with you?”

There was a moment of silence between them.

“I really was going to tell you, Raquel... when all this madness was over."

“Well, it's a moot point now...” she said softly, sorrowful. “Nairobi is no longer here.”

Sergio felt the tears coming back.

“No... she isn’t.”

But it wasn't over. Not yet. Not for her.

“Sergio, why haven't we ever talked about having children?”

“I don't... I don't know. I suppose the subject never came up.”

“It's just that we never talk about the future, we only live in the present. And... I want more.”

Sergio felt his heart stop.

_Was she breaking up with him?_

“What is it you want?” he asked, fearful.

Raquel smiled. “I want to marry you, I want to be yours forever. I want to have more children with you... and raise them in our little paradise.” After everything that had happened in the last few days, she didn't want to waste any more time. “What do you think about that?”

He laughed, tears swimming in his eyes.

“Absolutely. I don’t even need to think about it.”

She couldn't believe it.

Grinning, she asked, “Really?”

“Yes! And I'm sure Paula would like to have a little sibling.”

“Well, don't worry, Profesor… As soon as I get out of here, we can start trying. I promise.”

They laughed, joy in their hearts.

Then, Sergio's laughter died down and he became quiet.

“Sierra is back,” he explained to Raquel, dispassionate and with concern in his voice.

“Okay. We'll talk soon... _husband_.”

“Raquel...” he began.

“Yes?”

He didn't even care that they weren't alone.

“I love you.”

She flashed a big smile.

“I love you too.”

They disconnected.

Raquel sighed, with her hand over her heart and smiled.

It was the beginning of something new for them.

And it would certainly be a beautiful future.


End file.
